WHen Devils Fall
by pssh.iloveway
Summary: During a normal train ride to Hogwarts Ginny will help Malfoy in which they become better friends. RHr GD (RBAS) Really bad at summaries.
1. alone at the wrong places

The beginning of the school year began as heart warming as any year had. All groups of loving friends gathered in bunches. Some stood sticking their heads out of the crowd to seek their friends. And when they finally met they hugged shook hands and greeted each other. But some people didn't. Instead of looking for friends or hugging and greeting each other, one person sat by themselves in the train.

She, unlike many girls in her year, had no friends. If you didn't count her brothers and her brothers two best friends. She wasn't on the same level with the other girls if you know what I mean. She was looked as on other boy.  She sat in silence with herself staring outside to notice the scenery surrounding her. One of the many things she enjoyed about the train ride. It was enjoyable to watch and stare at. The landscape was always somehow different. Even though they were just tress and shrubbery. She had once had a clear view of the sun setting for a while until the train took a hard turn and the sun was no longer a view for her to watch.

Hours passed quickly. Then suddenly she heard her compartment door open. It was Miss Delgado asking her if she wanted some sweets of the trolley. She had a sweet tooth for chocolate frogs mostly so she bought a couple of them. Thirty to be accurate. She loved chocolate frogs because they were pleasing to her when they wiggled down her throat. That was the best.

But sitting by herself having to talk to wasn't one of her favorite things on the train. In her first year she sat with her brothers and their friends. Then she decided that she couldn't spend eight hours in the same room with them. Especially with her secret crush (even though everybody knew she like Harry) in the room. So for four years every time she had to ride the damnable train again she sat by herself. Not that anybody noticed. At least the train ride was almost over. Then all of the sudden-

THUD.

She heard a loud sound against her compartment door. She tried to look out the window to see who it was but it wasn't very clear. She could possibly see a group of boys and perhaps a few girls pinning to a boy against her door. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She wasn't a person to jump into peoples business but they were punching and kicking him. What was she supposed to do? trying very hard to do what she was going to do, she stood up, held the door handle opened it quickly, had a quicker glance of who was there (Slytheirns) and locked the door. She dragged the weak boy on the floor where he just sat on the ground bleeding helplessly. She didn't even look at the guy she had rescued. So she laid her eyes on him and her eyes widened and gasped to see-

"Malfoy?"

He looked up blood dripping over him and said-

"Weasley?"


	2. My brother would be proud

Chapter Two

**My brothers would be proud.**

She didn't even look at the guy she had rescued. So she laid her eyes on him and her eyes widened and gasped to see-

"Malfoy?"

He looked up blood dripping over him and said-

"Weasley?"

"Why….why were they beating you up," asked Ginny in disbelief.

"You know something's are more important to find out. Like if I'm going to live," he said trying to cover up something.

"I'm not gong to help you if you're going to act like that to me, understand," said Ginny commandingly.

"Fine, fine just help me Weasel," he said quickly.

"Excuse me what's my name again," she said walking to the door handle to open.

"Fine have it your way Weasley," he said impatiently.

"That's not my name. My name is Ginny now say it," she said to him.

"Yeah whatever, I'll say your name when you get me up,"

"No! Say it now,"

"_Weasley_!?"

"_Ginny_," she said getting her voice to get a little louder.

"_Weasley_!?"

"_Ginny_!"

"Weasley I swear to god if you don't get me up right now I'll-,"

"You'll what. You'll get your friends to beat me up like they just did to you, I saw them Draco they were all Slytherins, every single one of them. So if you want me to help you then you say my name right now!"

"No! I won't go that low as to calling a filthy Weasley by their name and by giving them respect."

"Fine, then I hope you like rug burn from the carpet hall," she said grabbing his cloak and dragging him out her compartment and into the empty hall inside the train.

"You wouldn't dare shut that door and leave me here alone," he said barely able to lift his head up.

"Then you obviously don't know me very well," she said slamming shut the door in front of his face.

"Come on Weasley, what your doing is not a very Gryffindor thing," he said for her to only hear.

"Then you don't know Gryffindors very well either," she said up to the door.

"Oh come on please help me, I'm begging you, please help me …. Ginny," he said very softly.

"What did you say," Ginny asked him.

"Oh come on you know what I said don't make me repeat myself," he said angrily.

"No really what did you say," she asked him opening the door to see him very annoyed with himself.

"I said please help me Ginny, G-I-N-N-Y, happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Very, Draco, very," she said with a big grin on her face as she dragged him in feeling a little better now that she accomplished control over Draco Malfoy.

An hour had passed. Ginny healed him and started to talk to him just realizing that she was talking to a Malfoy, but didn't really mind as long as she didn't lose her pride and her sanity.

"So you still didn't answer my question,"

"And what question would that be,"

"Why were those Slytherins beating you up,"

"Oh that question,"

"Yeah, why," She asked him.

"Well two things, it's none of you business and two it's complicated,"

"Why cant you just tell me,"

"As I said before, it's complicated,"

"Fine, if you don't want me to know then it's fine. Then you might as well get out of here, why would a poor-hungry Slytherin want to be in the same room as a Gryffindor,"

"Because I cant go anywhere else,"

"Draco Malfoy must have other friends to stay with,"

"Yeah, but they all happen to be Slytherins, so I cant go anywhere else. Why am I bothering you," he asked.

"Yeah actually," she said

"So why were you here by your self. Should you be with the rest of your family and Potty,"

"I should but they don't find me as entertaining as you do, so what am I suppose to do. They rather talk to a wall or to peeves than me," she said.

"Really, well that sucks,"

"Life sucks,"

"You're right about that, at least you don't have to be perfect to be accepted by your family,"

"Well at least you don't have a family with the population of one million.  And since I'm the youngest out of the family they think they have to watch me twenty four seven. They only talk to me when I'm in trouble or if I'm in danger and that's it. Even my parents treat me like that," she said.

"Well at least you're not pressured into becoming a Death Eater when you don't want to," he said.

"What I though Slytherins were suppose to love becoming Death Eaters," she said.

"Well they do, but I'm not one of them. That's why my so-called friends were beating me up. I got my letter to become a Death Eater this summer. I knew it was coming one day and when it did, I freaked. I told my dad I didn't want to become a Death Eater and he got real mad at me. My dad must have to told their dads about it, so they got real mad at me too as soon as they got on to the train," he said.

"They told me if I wasn't going to become a Death Eather than they were going to make my life a living hell until I said yes. And I said no so they started to beat me up. So know you know. You probably want to go running to your brother and all the other Gryffindors to tell them that Draco Malfoy got beat up by his one kind because he didn't want to become a Death Eater, right," he said a bit upset.

"I would never do that. You know Draco, were not too different you and me," she said.

"Yeah we both have lives we hate," he said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, and we both can't stand our families," she said truthfully.

"Yeah and were both outcasts," he said.

"Yeah," she said starting to laugh.

"Yeah," he said with a smile on his face.


End file.
